


Nick and Kandomere go to Pride

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pride, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples





	Nick and Kandomere go to Pride

Agent Kandomere knocked twice on Nick’s door. He heard some commotion from inside that might have been either someone running or someone falling down. It was hard to say. His boyfriend was many things, but graceful was not among them.

“Just… a minute!” Nick called out. “I need to find- ah! There it is.” From the other side of the door, more heavy footsteps rushing around.

The elf squinted while he waited. Even in the shade, the summer sun was brutal. He looked at his phone and frowned: they would be fighting traffic the whole way there.

“Looks like parking is going to be a real-” He stopped as Nick threw the door open, beaming.

“I’m ready!”

Nick was wearing a bright rainbow-striped tank top, tight jean shorts that the elf did not mind one bit, a neon rainbow ball cap and some rainbow converse sneakers. His sunglasses were held around his neck with a rainbow cord. He slung a sturdy backpack - with no rainbows - over one shoulder and patted it.

“Darling…” the elf started.

“Water, sunscreen, and protein bars. And twelve rainbow handkerchiefs. Just in case.”

“Only twelve?” Kandomere asked, stifling a grin.

“Well, it was a better deal if you bought a dozen. Why? Do you think we’ll need more?” He studied his elf carefully. The agent was dressed stylishly, as always, in a patterned button-down shirt and chinos, but there was not a rainbow in sight.

The orc deflated as he compared his clothing with his date’s. He gestured to his outfit. Had he gotten this wrong? “Isn’t this- the standard attire?” Nick asked, “This is my first Pride parade.”

“Nick, dear-” He was considering whether or not he should gently ask his date to tone it down a bit, but when he looked in Nick’s hopeful eyes, he couldn’t do it. He just shook his head, smiling despite himself. “You don’t do anything by half measures, do you?”

Nick took the elf’s hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss, then winked. “What would be the fun of that?”

Kandomere took his hand from his lover’s grip and wrapped it around Nick’s waist, stepping close enough for a kiss, out here where anyone could see them. The elf was not usually one for public displays of affection, and Nick appreciated the gesture. Just before Nick pulled away, he gave the elf a quick, affectionate squeeze on the butt. Kandomere couldn’t help laughing. He kept smiling to himself as they made their way to the car. 

Nick certainly did keep their life fun.


End file.
